


яркие огни, даже при смерти

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: То был конец.





	яркие огни, даже при смерти

**Author's Note:**

> соплежуйство, но сойдет  
> upd: поправлено, теперь даже читабельно  
> под песню System of a Down - Soldier Side

Они проносились быстро, словно красочные скиммеры на ежегодной гонке на Сахарре. Яркие краски мельтешили вокруг, подобно карусели, все мелькало и пестрило. Было шумно, но в то же время тихо, и эта непонятная тишина, которая пропускала остатки ора и гама вокруг, убаюкивала и словно шептала на ухо: "Усни". Краски сменялись другими, но они продолжали лететь, быстро-быстро, так, что за ними никак не уследишь.Так быстро... и в то же время так медленно. Он мог различить каждую мелкую деталь на униформе, каждую молнию, все это было так четко... но одновременно неясно, размыто.  
Они смеялись над ними, стояли и смеялись. Их рты искажались в безобразных оскалах, словно у хищников, которые догнали своих жертв и потрошили их зубами, желая увидеть каждую каплю страданий на лице. Потом кружили, словно вороны, добивая раненных и всех, кто просил о помощи. Даже своих, несчастных, моливших о спасении — слабым нет места, армия только для сильных, только для тех, кого выбрала жизнь. Та самая суровая карусель, которая дарила удачи лишь единицам. Она улыбалась мерзкой улыбкой вместе с ними и продолжала кружить, заставляя глаза болеть от обилия красок и деталей. Потом они, ее псы, вместе с жизнью, вновь останавливались и смеялись, пиная мертвые тела, наступая на хрупкие руки и слыша хруст.  
Лежа на спине в луже собственной и чужой крови, Эрроу наконец понимал, что такое смерть. Это было странно. Ужасно. Отвратительно. У него в голове не помещалось, насколько это было мерзко и неестественно, к горлу подкатывал ком, но вовсе не из-за слез. Так неправильно и непонятно... Он видел смерть совсем иначе, не так, как ему описывали, а она была именно такой. Простой, неприятной и грязной. Словно жизнь специально сотворила свою сестру настолько безобразной, чтобы ее не любили. Ему не было больно — боль уже давно прошла, ушли те мгновения, когда ему казалось, что грудь разорвало, а сердце выдрали, вместе с кишками, оставив на их месте лишь пустующее месиво. Настала эйфория. Он наблюдал за окружающим миром и наслаждался последними минутами, какими бы ужасными они не были. Это была жизнь, эта чертовка, и как же она была... прекрасна.  
Его уже не пугали сломанные ребра, торчавшие из груди вперемешку с органами; его уже абсолютно не пугали обугленные тела, лежавшие чуть поодаль — спасибо Снайпу и его новому великолепному оружию, заставившему людей кричать, рыдать и молиться одновременно, желая быстрой кончины; абсолютно не пугала Старлинг с остекленевшими глазами и стрелой во лбу, лежащая в неестественной позе — словно хотела защитить что-то там, в груди. Как поломанная игрушка, над которой сейчас потешался Рэптон, рассматривая свою добычу со всех сторон и хватая за самые сокровенные места, ныне же никому не нужные. Но ему-то все равно, он монстр, посланный жизнью, и сейчас он пировал на ее празднике, плюнув на всех остальных.  
И Харьер, от которого тошнило в самом начале, уже не раздражал — сложно повторить подобное с отрубленной головой, давно сгинувшей в чреве огня. Там, в Пустоши, в том самом месте, которого он так сильно боялся. Когда-то Харьер смеялся над Страйком и говорил, что его никогда не убьют первым, но судьба жестока — как и жизнь, эта прекрасная жизнь — и вот он мертв, за одно мгновение. Не больно. Быстро. Люди вокруг мечтали о подобной смерти, но жизнь не давала им насладиться этим, не убивая, но и не давая новых сил.  
Сьюзи Лу в обнимку с Билли Рексом так и умерли, защищая друг друга. У нее сломал хребет, а у него - огромная дыра в животе.  
А его команда...  
А что с ней? Джанко, как он слышал, покоится в той самой куче обугленных тел, откуда доносились жалобные стоны и мольбы добить побыстрее, пока гарь не выела глаза и оставшиеся органы чувств. Ему не повезло — его смерть была одной из самых мучительных, самой ужасной и мерзкой из тех, которые можно было себе представить. И если бы Эрроу выжил — ах это чудесное "если" — то эти крики снились бы ему в кошмарах всю оставшуюся жизнь, не давая спокойно сомкнуть глаз и заставляя просыпаться раз за разом в холодном поту, словно осуждая за утраченную победу. Финну повезло больше всех, он и правда был удачливым парнем, самым-самым удачливым — он умер быстро, практически не чувствуя боли. Стрела в голову, как и Старлинг — и вот, он мешком падает на землю, роняя арбалет. Стрела в голову снайперу. Это была жестокая ирония жизни, которая не терпела любимчиков удачи, она забрала все самое ценное мгновенно и за один миг, даруя лишь быструю кончину и избавление от страданий. Он уже не слышит криков своих друзей, он не слышит _ничего_ , потому что мертв. Мертвым плевать хотелось на живых. Мертвым хорошо.  
А Радарр? Кажется, его разрубили пополам, не простой солдат... Да, это был Темный Ас — тот, кого ненавидела жизнь, тот, кто забирал ее у остальных. Бог смерти Циклонии. Мрачная фигура, которая стояла за спиной у каждого и шептала на ухо о том, что жить ему осталось недолго, осталось лишь получить приказ. Он был олицетворением смерти, тем, кого боялись и ненавидели. Но он жил — а враги были мертвы, потому что именно бог смерти даровал им покой и погибель.  
Пайпер лежала рядом, смотря в небо. Улыбалась. Распоротое горло уже перестало кровоточить. Она была похожа на спящую богиню — казалось, раз, встанет, улыбнется и захихикает в своей обычной манере. И не было у нее никакой раны, и никто не умер, и это просто спектакль. Все живы, сейчас засмеются и скажут "Сюрприз!". А потом они пойдут делать обычные дела, и все будет хорошо и правильно — так, как надеялся когда-то Эрроу.  
Но нет.  
Никто не встал. Только где-то вдали раздался болезненный крик Сторка, павшего от руки предателя Карвера. Болезненный, жалобный и слабый. Предатель лютует, он наносит один удар за другим, словно это доставит ему облегчение от расправы, но ничего не происходит. Он продолжает издеваться над телом, плюнув на то, что жизнь уже забрала эту бренную душу, и бил, и бил, и бил... Ас, стоявший над телом Старлинг, смотрит туда — неодобрительно, качает головой. Словно осуждает. Он не издевается над телами мертвых. Его дело — только убить, а смеяться над погибшими — глупо, самодовольно. Такова судьба бога смерти, который несет ее с собой, но не смеет трогать то, что уже принадлежит ей.  
А Эрроу лишь судорожно сжимает руку Пайпер, смотря туда же, куда и она — в небо. Оно голубое, светлое, на нем нет пятен крови, оно лишь молча наблюдает за этим кровавым пиром. Небу плевать на горе, небу плевать на боль и кровь. Оно светло, и там, наверху, лежит всеобщее спасение. Смерть. Небо манит к себе и шепчет: "Умри". И после такого и правда хочется умереть. Из горла вырывается болезненный всхлип, и вот, лидер Альянса становится обычным мальчишкой, который хочет к маме. Туда, где спасение, где нет никакой крови, а только тепло и забота. А мамы нет — тоже умерла.  
И вороны окружают его, смеются и пинают. Для них вся жизнь впереди, она не закончится сейчас, прямо через несколько минут. Не понимают. Глупые. Кто-то наступает грязным сапогом на ранe в груди, вдавливая ребра внутрь. Они ждут его крика. Не дождутся.  
Небо мутнеет, крики становятся тише. Скоро он встретится со своей эскадрильей, со Старлинг и глупым Харьером; скоро Сьюзи Лу вновь начнет рассказывать истории о том, как они жарили сосиски над лавой. А потом он встретится с ней. С матерью. Которая обязательно потреплет его по голове и улыбнется — только по-настоящему, а не так, как в воспоминаниях, где от нее остался лишь мутный силуэт.  
И изо рта, вместе с кровью, выливается всхлип.  
— Забери меня, мама.  
Затем следует удар.


End file.
